Red Hearts and Silver Chains
by soldaria
Summary: Traduction d'un fic de Sam-Tony. Reid reçoit son premier cadeau de Saint-Valentin.


Red Hearts and Silver Chains

Auteur: Sam-Tony

Traductrice : Soldaria

Beta-lectrice : Abeille

Personnages : Spencer Reid – Jason Gideon

Disclamer : Les personnages m'appartiennent… Non, comment ça non, bon ok d'accord…Je disais donc que les personnages ne m'appartenaient pas (dommage :'-( ) .L'histoire non plus. Mais qu'est ce qui m'appartient alors, ah oui je me rappelle la traduction m'appartient (quand même). (ah oui quand même)

-------------------------------------------------

Dans le doute, sa main hésita juste au-dessus du bord, et Spencer Reid contempla le sombre liquide avant de rajouter résolument une troisième cuillère de sucre et une cuillérée de crème juste pour être sûr que sa caféine soit buvable avant de quitter la petite pièce commune, le gobelet fumant dans une main, une pile de dossiers dans l'autre. Vous ne savez jamais ce qu'une pièce à café peut révéler. Il a souvent détenu le potentiel soit de guérir l'ensemble des maux, ou bien de te tuer sans avertissement.

Vous savez, il devait vraiment y avoir un article sur la tendance humaine à attribuer des motivations malveillantes aux aspects les plus banals de la vie quelque part. Il ne voulait pas l'écrire, bien que. Aucun sentiment n'alerta le café, de la conscience de sa vraie nature, juste au cas où il serait vraiment démoniaque.

Ralentissant sur la rampe menant à la fosse principale qui détenait l'ensemble des bureaux de la BAU, Spencer se renfrogna dans la semi-obscurité des bureaux déserts. Là, posé sur son bureau sous la lumière isolée de sa lampe était déposée une boite carrée uniforme plutôt petite, emballée simplement dans un papier rouge avec un ruban blanc élégant. Une boite carrée plutôt petite avec un emballage rouge uniforme qui n'était pas là, il y a cinq minute quand Spencer avait été se procurer son besoin en caféine et était parti en chercher à la démoniaque machine à café.

Se faufilant jusqu'à son bureau, il regarda autour de lui avec un peu d'hésitation ; mais il était tard et la plupart des personnes étaient rentrées chez elles depuis longtemps. C'était aussi le jour de la Saint-Valentin bien que cela n'ait pas beaucoup d'importance pour Spencer. Après tout, personne n'avait jamais voulu faire quoi que ce soit avec lui en cette occasion.

Il semblerait que quelque chose ait changé à cet égard. Pensa-t-il, se souriant de dépit. Je me demande ce que cela pourrait être? Et si je veux remercier la personne à laquelle, je pense devoir ce geste?

Aucune carte, quoique. Eh bien, dans ce cas, aucune façon de savoir à moins qu'il l'ouvre.

Il s'assit sur le dossier et prit le gobelet sur le registre taché espérant que le présent était ce qu'il pensait être. Après tout, personne n'avait de raison de lui donner quelque chose sauf…

Tenant la boite dans une main, Spencer tira légèrement le ruban, le regardant se défaire, glissant entièrement avant que ses doigts ne fouillent sous le repli d'une de ses extrémités et de lui donner un petit coup. Déchirant le reste du papier et mettant le reste de côté, il regarda ce que la boite blanche unie révélait, débattant un moment avant d'enlever le couvercle. Après tout, cela pouvait être une farce jouée à l'étrange, l'allumé Docteur Reid, trop emprisonné dans sa propre tête pour obtenir beaucoup moins de rendez-vous que n'importe qui, afin de lui envoyer des fleurs à la Saint Valentin. Il ne voulait pas passer par Morgan pour une fois.

Reprenant son souffle, il dut s'asseoir. La vue actuelle de l'objet niché dans la soie blanche lui assura que ce cadeau, au moins, n'était pas une farce.

C'était agréable. Un simple bracelet en argent ne pouvait pas être si terrifiant. Mais il l'était.

D'une main tremblante, Spencer souleva le couvercle de l'enclos de soie. Une fois fermé et bien serré, il s'ajustait parfaitement à son poignet. Mais, alors, en voulait-il ou pas ? Gideon avait très rarement laissé même le plus petit des détails à la chance. Le subtil éclat affecté des lumières fluorescentes attirait automatiquement ses yeux sur la gracieuse inscription gravé à l'intérieur de la monture. Destiné à être porté comme un rappel constant sur la peau.

Deberi Puer Dulcis

Mon doux amour

Et c'était à la fois une question et l'essentiel après tout, n'est-ce pas ?

Garder ce bracelet, accepter ce cadeau, et Spencer appartiendrait à Jason Gideon, corps et âme. Il l'était déjà, bien que si Spencer choisissait d'accepter ce bracelet – ce cadeau – ce fait même serait là, exposé, pour que tout le monde puisse le voir. Non pas que n'importe qui apprécierait ou même comprendrait vraiment la nature exacte de ce cadeau que Spencer avait accepté.

Un cadeau d'enchainement.

Et toutes les libertés qui allaient avec tout qui étaient impliquées. Spencer considéra le métal brillant un long moment, regardant le reflet voilé, contemplant le poids et la largeur de cela dans sa main.

Entre 2 respirations, Spencer l'ajusta au dessus de sa main, fermant et verrouillant le bracelet autour de son poignet droit.

Adoptant une forme confortable, ses doigts suivirent la surface simple, sans ornement le long de l'extérieur, Spencer reconnut sa propre décision avec un sourire ironique. Pas qu'il n'ait jamais douté de ce qu'il déciderait. Il ne l'avait pas fait. C'était ce qu'il avait espéré depuis le début ; il n'avait juste pas vraiment compris que c'était le moment. Quelque part pour lui appartenir en quelque sorte.

Quelqu'un à qui appartenir.

" Tu es prêt à partir ? "

Reposant doucement son coude, les yeux de Gideon s'attardèrent une fois de plus sur le poignet de Spencer et puis absent, se levèrent pour rencontrer les siens. Le petit sourire chaleureux qu'il offrit à Spencer avait semblé presque faire fondre le stress cruel de la journée. L'affaire qui était devenue vilaine hier, le comportement tapageur d'une équipe s'ennuyant mais s'absorbant dans la paperasserie et calculant le temps sur leurs mains – prenant en compte les vacances ou pas, rajouter le lourd travail aux myriades de chocolats mis en boîte à redistribuer aujourd'hui et cela n'avait été ni apaisant ni une combinaison sans stress.

Sans mentionner que Spencer s'inquiétait d'avoir accepté une attache d'esclave ou pas.

Un collier traditionnel ne fonctionnerait jamais dans leur monde professionnel, ne pouvant jamais être complètement caché, ainsi le sécurisant bracelet en argent serait ce qu'il pourrait obtenir de plus proche. Spencer avait-il perçu cela pour ce qu'il était vraiment ? A quoi le destinait Gideon ? Et en connaissance de cause, comment serait-il reçu ?

Spencer savait que Gideon l'avait observé, plus probablement depuis son bureau, attendant que Spencer ouvre son cadeau ; pour prendre sa décision. De même que Spencer avait su son choix au moment où il l'avait refermé autour de son poignet. Contrairement à Spencer, Jason n'avait probablement eu aucun indice jusqu'à présent sur si il en avait trop fait ou pas assez.

C'était une bonne chose que Spencer soit doué pour expliquer les scénarios et les situations complexes. Il était aussi très doué pour utiliser ses lèvres pour autre chose que prononcer des mots, si celle-ci n'était pas suffisant (pour exprimer ce qu'il veut exprimer).

Spencer rencontra ses yeux marrons, maintenant radieux et brillant avec un bonheur non dissimulé, pendant seulement un instant avant de se permettre de plonger dans les siens maintenant qu'ils étaient véritablement seuls. Il serait temps de discuter des différentes règles plus tard – aucun doute que Gideon y avait déjà pensé et s'était adapté à leur mode de vie axé sur leur travail pour le moins – mais à la fin cela n'importait pas réellement d'une façon ou d'une autre. A moins que quelque chose de vraiment drastique n'arrive, qu'importe ce que demande Jason, Spencer le suivrait.

En ce moment, il était encore au travail, debout dans les bureaux de la BAU, où un comportement public était encore d'application. Oh la plupart du temps il n'y avait personne pour les regarder ou surprendre leur conversation, mais deux précautions valent mieux qu'une.

"Je pense aussi, … oui. Je suis prêt." Spencer sourit, agrippa sa vieille sacoche et refermant ses dossiers, éteignit sa lampe de bureau.

"Bien. Déposons ce déchet toxique et nettoyons tes saletés." Lui répondit Gideon, il y avait réellement quelque chose de différent, de plus profond – plus… - derrière cette suggestion. Spencer sentit son corps se tendre, des papillons apparaissant dans son ventre à la nouvelle instruction.

"Oui, monsieur." Répondit-il dûment, ramassant le papier déchiré et vidant son gobelet dans l'évier. Essayant et échouant à contrôler l'anticipation grandissante, Spencer s'aventura à la place : "Puis-je garder le ruban ?"

Le plus vieil homme le regarda avec une légère curiosité. "Bien sûr, si tu veux. Puis-je demander pourquoi ?"

Rougissant un peu de son désir, Spencer lui avoua. "Pour un signet. Pour me souvenir de ce moment. "

Gideon gloussa, un gentil grondement qui l'enveloppa et le fit sentir à l'intérieur tout chaud et confortable, en dépit du fait que Gideon puisse effectivement être en train de rire de lui. "C'est que c'est pour cela, Dulcis puer… " Gideon sourit, son pouce caressant à la fois le doux métal de son nouveau Collier et la peau et l'os formant son poignet. "Un souvenir. Allons à la maison."

Descendant les marches côte à côte (Spencer une demi-marche en arrière, pas assez pour montrer leur nouveau statut, cependant assez pour remarquer le changement) dépassant la passerelle et sortant de la partie principal de l'immeuble, Gideon salua de la tête le gardien de nuit au bureau d'entrée ; Spencer suivit le mouvement une seconde plus tard.

Retournant le poli "Bonne nuit", Gideon commenta pour le bienfait de ses oreilles à l'écoute : "Si nous brûlons l'huile de minuit ce soir, le moins que je puisse faire est de te nourrir."

Allumant une lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux marrons normalement placide, Spencer était tout à fait sûr que son Maître avait l'intention de le nourrir et qu'en effet de "l'huile" serait impliquée. S'il était chanceux, il pourrait également avoir un vrai repas… Un de ces soirs.

Seulement après qu'ils soient sortis dans l'air de la nuit chaude, Gideon s'arrêta, s'assurant de mettre la partie sombre de son Yukon entre lui et le bâtiment. Avec une main couvrant le poignet de Spencer et le 'collier' qui était là (Gideon semblait ne pouvoir s'empêcher de le toucher), le plus vieil homme se pencha pour réclamer sa bouche doucement.

"Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, mon doux amour"

Une pure joie l'envahi et, malgré la croyance populaire, sans jamais bégayer une fois et se détournant de ce qu'il voulait vraiment, particulièrement depuis qu'il savait l'avoir déjà fait, Spencer sourit, répondant instantanément : " oyeux stupide Cupidon, Maitre. " ,et réclama un de ses baiser.

S'assoir au matin peut être intéressant, mais il n'y avait aucun doute que la demande qu'il était sur le point de recevoir ce soir, le compenserait (le fait de pouvoir s'assoir). Remarquant le regard légèrement prédateur aussi bien que la promesse d'une récompense dans le regard sombre qui devint soudainement affamé, Spencer trembla.

Sans aucun doute, il le méritait. Même si il devait passer la plupart de la journée de demain à se trouver des excuses pour être debout.

Fin


End file.
